


Boring game

by MaZhong



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/pseuds/MaZhong
Summary: Finn likes to play a boring game.





	Boring game

**Author's Note:**

> From twitter  
Profit: everytime If I try to put on my glasses again after taking a shower, I can't find them  
do you agree  
@Blomster_Finn  
Finn: Maybe shower with glasses in the future??? 🙃
> 
> That's why I creat this.
> 
> Feel free to leave your comments. Comment in English is OK I can understand.

Finn很喜欢玩一个无聊的游戏。

他看着手机，但注意力却在浴室发出的声音上。水声停止，几分钟后，浴室门打开。Profit走到堆放着各种东西的桌前摸索起来。

过了一会他开始自言自语起来：“咦，奇怪，我洗澡之前明明放在这里的。”

又过了一会，“Finn，我找不到我的眼镜了，你能帮我找眼镜吗？”

“好啊。”Finn从床上下来。

游戏开始。

看着不戴眼镜时基本没有视力的Profit漫无目标地在房间里来来去去搜索是他最近的乐趣。

几天之前Profit去洗澡时把眼镜随便放在了房间的某个地方，等洗完决定戴回眼镜时却没有找到。深度近视的Profit不得不在房间里胡乱摸索。也不知道为什么摸到了门边来，而Finn刚好开门进屋。Profit不知所措地差点碰到他，把他吓了一跳。

在看清来人之后Profit为自己的冒失道了歉。“我找不到我的眼镜了”他随后为难地开口，“你能帮我找眼镜吗？”

Finn同意了，并且在几秒钟之后就找到了。Finn的视力很好，而Profit的眼镜并不在很奇怪的地方，只是Profit视力太差，几次经过都没看到而已。

Finn看着低头从自己手里接过眼镜尴尬道谢的Profit，突然觉得这很有趣。

第二天Profit又随手乱放了眼镜，不得不求助于Finn。这一次他们花了一点时间才找到。Profit不知为何把眼镜随手放在一堆杂物中间，他们一开始都没看到。

第三次Profit没有好意思对Finn开口。但是他来回走动而且不时撞到东西还是让Finn注意到了情况。他观察了Profit一会，觉得他不戴眼镜在房间里慌乱摸索的样子很有趣。这一次Finn在置物架上帮他找到了眼镜。

之后几天Profit似乎都有意把眼镜放在同一个地方，一出浴室就能找到。他没有再在房间里到处摸索，也没有再让Finn帮忙。Finn觉得有点无聊。

于是再另一天，当Profit走进浴室之后，Finn偷偷把眼镜挪了一个位置。

不出他所料，Profit走出浴室之后找不到眼镜，不得不再次求助于他。

Finn很快帮他“找回”了眼镜。拿到眼镜后Profit道了谢，然后一边自言自语一边把眼镜戴了回去。 “奇怪，我明明记得我放在那里的。”

“你记错了吧？”Finn立刻说，“你之前很多次都不记得自己放在那里。”

“也许吧。”Profit尴尬地笑了笑。

再之后一天也是如此，再再之后一天也是这样。这就是Finn的无聊游戏。

这天也不例外，他和Profit分头开始“搜索”那副不翼而飞的眼镜。

堆放杂物的桌面，没有。床头柜，没有。衣橱边的小桌上，没有。浴室的盥洗台，没有……

终于……“啊，在这里。”Finn从一堆零食里拿出眼镜，递给了Profit。

Profit拿回眼镜时有些困惑地问：“你动过我的眼镜了？” 

“没有。是你自己放在那里但是忘了的，我刚帮你找到。”Finn立刻否定。

Profit显然不信，继续追问：“为什么要藏我的眼镜啊？”

“说了我没有。”Finn一口咬定，“我没动过你的眼镜，是你自己记错了。”

“好吧？”Profit回答，看起来有些困惑，但似乎被说服了，不确定地笑笑说，“也许是我自己记错了。”

这次之后Finn被吓得老实了几天没再动Profit的眼镜。但是几天之后，当Profit走进浴室，Finn的目光就又开始不由自主地飘向被他留在桌子上的眼镜。被孤零零放在桌子上的眼镜就仿佛是一只引诱他抚摸的小猫，Finn又忍不住在Profit洗澡的时候拿走那副东西，继续他的游戏。

Profit没有再问。只是习惯了每次从浴室出来都让Finn帮他找眼镜。他们的无聊游戏耗时越来越长，最开始Finn只是把眼镜换一个地方，之后他就开始越藏越偏，先是桌子的角落，然后是置物架的最高处，再之后是椅子上，再把椅子推进桌子下面，然后是橱柜的角落——Finn喜欢把眼镜藏在一些隐蔽的地方，让Profit找不到，最后Finn再趁他不注意拿出眼镜递给他。Finn当然是在Profit不注意的时候拿出眼镜的。他要尽量保护自己藏东西的地点，这样才能在之后也让Profit花上大量的时间依然找不到。

但是，房间只有这么大，无聊游戏的次数越来越多之后，Profit有几次已经能快速找出他的眼镜了。

得开发一点新的角落，绝对不会被翻找的地方。Finn又一次拿着眼镜时这么想着。他已经连续三天被Profit在半分钟之内找到了。他下决心这次要把眼镜藏在一个Profit三十分钟都找不到的地方。

比如，自己的床上，被子下面。Finn一边把眼镜放好，一边满意地想，Profit绝对不会来翻自己的被子。

十几分钟后，Profit从浴室出来，一如既往地找不到自己的眼镜。

他们的无聊游戏又开始了。Finn决定先“搜索”——假装搜索橱柜。他不知道这会把Profit诱导到什么方向。但是无所谓，反正都是诱导。反正不会在这里，反正自己是找不到的，Finn想着，之后再分散一下他的注意力，然后随便从被子里把眼镜摸出来，装做自己找到了就行。

Profit也在到处搜索着，不断走动着。脚步声离他越来越近。

Finn发现不对从橱里回头的时候， Profit已经走到了他的床边，伸手去够他的被角。

“等一下，不在……”Finn想阻止，却太迟了，Profit掀开了他的被子，那副眼镜就这么躺在他的床上。

Finn呆立在原地。他玩过头了。他原本只想把眼镜藏在一个难以被找到的地方，拖一点时间，却没多想放在自己被子下面是多么奇怪的举动。更没有想到Profit会就这么把眼镜找出来。

他为什么要翻自己的被子，或者说，他难道知道自己把眼镜藏在这里？他又是怎么知道的？Finn心里有一百个未解之谜需要慢慢琢磨。

Profit没有给他时间去琢磨，他在Finn面前挥了挥手里的眼镜：“所以，‘我’为什么会把眼镜放在你的被子里？”

“我……我怎么知道？！”Finn不知道自己回答的是什么，只知道自己必须坚持。为了让自己显得更理直气壮，Finn的语调不自觉地高了起来，说完他就转身离开卧室，假装自己需要吃夜宵，直扑厨房。

太失败了，他在心里后悔着，很清楚自己刚才表现出的根本是色厉内荏的心虚模样等于是招认了一切。明天绝对不动他的眼镜了，他在心里暗下决心，今天真的是疯了才会把眼镜藏到这种地方。他愤怒地喝了一大口牛奶，虽然他并不需要这些。

之后那天，Profit脱下眼镜走进浴室后，Finn看了看放在桌上的眼镜，没有动。他看着自己的手机，却心不在焉，心跳一拍比一拍重。到底在等什么？他自问，却没有答案。

终于，浴室的门重新打开。Profit走了出来，想也没想就开口：“我找不到我的眼镜了，帮我找眼镜吧。”

Finn没做声。他今天没有动过那副眼镜。

“我找不到我的眼镜了，帮我找眼镜吧。”Profit又重复了一遍。

“就在桌子上。”Finn回答。

“我找不到我的眼镜了。”Profit继续，他已经走到了自己放眼镜的地方，眼镜就在桌子上，就在原处，就在他面前，他却就这么站在桌子边，对那副眼镜视而不见。

“我没动过它。”Finn觉得莫名其妙。

“我找不到我的眼镜了。”

“不就在你的面前吗？”Finn反问，带着些微的不耐烦。他不知道Profit是怎么了，明明他今天没有动那副眼镜，明明Profit就站在他自己放眼镜的位置，却依然对着近在咫尺的眼镜无动于衷。他不知道Profit这是怎么了。

“我找不到我的眼镜了。”Profit坚持着，仿佛变成了一台复读机，仿佛他只会说这句话。仿佛如果Finn不愿意起身帮他找眼镜，他就会在那里站到天荒地老。

Finn无奈地叹了口气，他认命了。是他先开始的无聊游戏，现在Profit不依不饶起来，明明眼镜就在面前，Finn百分之百确定Profit绝对已经看到了，而且百分之百确定Profit是故意的，但是他又能怎么样？是他自己把自己玩进去了，他只能认命地去帮Profit拿眼镜。

走到Profit面前，Finn轻轻拿起了被放在原处动也没有动过的眼镜，轻声说：“看，它就在这里。”

Profit没有伸手接的意思，Finn不知所措地低着头摆动着手里的眼镜。他们僵持着，Profit似乎在等着什么。Finn终于鼓起勇气抬头看向Profit的眼睛，Profit也在看着他，就这么一直看着，似乎笃定地在等待着什么。在等什么呢？Finn重新低下头，看向自己手里的眼镜。用有些僵硬的手指展开镜腿，他能听见自己心跳的声音。是这个吗？等的是这个吗？他一边问自己，一边怀揣着不安和期待，小心翼翼地把手里的眼镜戴到Profit脸上，端详着这个跟他玩了一个月无聊游戏的人。镜片后Profit的眼睛宁定地看着他，Finn倏然惊觉，他们的距离太近了。


End file.
